A columbarium is a structure for storing ashes from cremation of the dead. The typical columbarium may be found, e.g., in a church or cemetery, and comprises multiple niches. Each niche is a cabinet in which ashes of a particular person or family may be stored. The niches are typically arranged in multiple columns and rows.
Cremation of human and animal remains is on the rise worldwide, resulting in an increased demand for columbaria. There are a number of important criteria in the design of columbaria. For example, columbaria should be sturdy, long lasting, tamper proof, weatherproof, cost effective, fault tolerant, and customizable to fit individual site designs. There is a need in the industry for a columbarium system which meets these and other design objectives.